theloudhousefandomcom_id-20200216-history
Bobby Santiago
|suka = |tidak suka = Berada jauh dari Lori terlalu lama Clyde bersama Lori atau mencoba menyabotase kencan mereka Melihat Ronnie Anne disakiti Bosan di dalam mobil saat perjalanan darat Terjebak dalam lemari es bodega Keluarganya dan Lori bertengkar |teman = Lori (pacar) Lincoln Luna Mall Cop Captain Clyde (terkadang) Manajer Teri Pam Dana |musuh = Clyde (satu sisi di sisi Clyde) Kucing Jalanan |kekuatan = Mengemudi skuter Bekerja di berbagai pekerjaan Berbicara bahasa Spanyol |tujuan = Untuk menjadi manajer di salah satu dari dua belas pekerjaannya |kutipan = "Haruskah nama pasangan kita menjadi Bori atau Lobby?" |suara = Carlos PenaVega Adam Pluciński Guy Zeidman (Get the Message) Gilan Shachaf (Undie Pressure dan seterusnya) Alessandro Germano Johannes Semm Víctor Ugarte Francesc Góngora François Creton Jeong-Hun Kim Rodrigo Antas Tiago Matias Gabor Boldog Ifj. Radik Mukhametzyanov Bojan Jambrošić Fathul Hussein Gerald Nacua Lako Nikolić Chrístos Thános Daniel Vognstrup Jørgensen}} |nama lengkap = Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago, Jr. |usia = 17http://web.archive.org/web/20160620163218/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/bobby/ |pekerjaan = |alias = |tanda tangan = center|120px}} Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis "Bobby" Santiago, Jr.Study Muffin adalah karakter pendukung dalam serial The Loud House dan karakter utama dari serial sempalan yang akan datang, Los Casagrandes. Biografi Bobby adalah pacar Lori dan kakak Ronnie Anne. Dia memiliki banyak pekerjaan, seperti pengantar piza, penjaga kolam renang, penjaga keamanan mal, dan pegawai toko. Dia sering mendapat pekerjaan ini untuk memuaskan Lori, seperti yang dikonfirmasi dalam banyak episode. Get the Message Meskipun dia tidak ditampilkan di layar, suara Bobby pertama kali terdengar di episode "Get the Message", di mana Lori memilah-milah pesan yang ditinggalkannya. Undie Pressure thumb|left|Bobby di jendela Lori. Penampilan pertama di layar Bobby berada di episode "Undie Pressure". Keluarga Loud memulai taruhan, di mana setiap anggota keluarga harus menyerahkan sesuatu yang mereka terobsesi. Untuk Lori, ini berbicara dengan Bobby. Setelah tidak meneleponnya begitu lama, Bobby menjadi sangat khawatir dan dia berlari melalui hujan, hanya untuk sampai ke rumah Lori, putus asa ingin berkomunikasi dengannya lagi. Akhirnya, Lori tidak bisa mengatasi ketegangan lagi dan dia baru saja mulai berbicara dengannya, kalah taruhan. Save the Date thumb|left|Bobby, Lori, Lincoln, dan Ronnie pada kencan ganda. Peran utama Bobby yang pertama adalah di episode "Save the Date", karena Lincoln mengatakan bahwa dia membenci Ronnie Anne, bersama dengan komentar negatif dan kasar lainnya tentang karakternya, Bobby putus dengan Lori, mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin hubungan dengan gadis jika kakaknya tidak bisa menghormati saudara perempuannya. Setelah patah hati, Lori memaksa Lincoln untuk membawanya pada kencan ganda, bersama dirinya dan Bobby di Jean Juan's French Mex Cafe. Bobby menyesal membuang Lori sepanjang waktu karena dia masih mencintainya. Dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan apa pun yang mencintai dia karena aturan berkencan dengan saudaranya sendiri. Sementara itu, Clyde berusaha untuk menjaga agar Bobby dan Lori tetap putus, sehingga dia bisa memiliki kesempatan dengannya. Akhirnya, Ronnie dan Lincoln terikat pada persaingan saudara mereka untuk Bobby dan Lori, masing-masing, jadi mereka kembali bersama lagi. A Fair to Remember left|thumb|Bobby terikat dengan Lincoln. Dalam episode "A Fair to Remember", Bobby menjadi teman baik Lincoln, dan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamanya, daripada dengan Lori, membuatnya cemburu. Untuk membalasnya, dia mulai bergaul dengan Clyde. Mereka berempat keluar sebagai teman bersama dan tidak peduli berapa banyak dia mencoba, Bobby tidak kelopak mata atas apa yang dia lakukan. Lincoln harus memutuskan persahabatan mereka untuk menyatukan mereka. Bobby terluka oleh ini, tetapi Lincoln mengatakan mereka masih bisa berteman jika mereka tidak nongkrong seperti dulu. Kepribadian thumb|left Umumnya, Bobby memiliki sikap yang santai dan riang dan mirip dengan Leni. Dia adalah orang yang santai, baik, santai, dan bijaksana, yang suka bersenang-senang dan bergaul dengan teman-temannya. Namun, dia dapat diubah atau merasa sedikit tertekan ketika Lori tidak mengirim pesan atau memanggilnya, atau jika sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada dia atau adik bayinya, keduanya sangat dia sayangi dan sangat protektif. Kalau tidak, dia tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Selain itu, Bobby adalah orang yang sangat berwelas asih, memahami dan memaafkan, mengingat ia tidak marah pada saudara kandung Loud ketika mereka menuduhnya sebagai pengatur waktu dalam episode "Cheater by the Dozen", bahkan tersenyum ketika Lori menyadari yang mereka maksud dengan baik. Lebih jauh lagi, ia umumnya ramah terhadap Clyde, meskipun fakta bahwa Clyde membencinya, dan selalu mencoba untuk menyabotase kencan Lori. Dia agak konyol, seperti yang ditunjukkan dalam episode "Undie Pressure" di mana dia memberitahu Lori bahwa dia akan berada di rumahnya lebih cepat, tetapi dia harus menunggu seekor ayam menyeberang jalan. Dia begitu dibutakan oleh kasih sayangnya kepada Lori sehingga dia gagal membedakan Lori dari Lily yang menyamar sebagai Lori di episode "Cover Girls". Dia juga tidak menyadari upaya Luna untuk membebaskan Lincoln dan Clyde, dan membahayakannya dari kekonyolan, seperti yang terlihat dalam episode "For Bros About to Rock". Namun, sifatnya yang linglung dapat menyebabkan gejolak dan konflik, seperti ketika ia dan Lincoln mulai bergaul lebih dalam di episode "A Fair to Remember", di mana ia akhirnya begitu teralihkan perhatiannya oleh Lincoln, sehingga ia lupa untuk memperhatikan Lori, membuatnya menangis. Sebuah lelucon berulang adalah bahwa Bobby memiliki banyak pekerjaan, yang mungkin karena dia ingin mendapatkan lebih banyak uang, atau hanya untuk mengesankan Lori, seperti di episode "For Bros About to Rock", di mana dia mengatakan kepada Lincoln bahwa dia mengambil pekerjaan penjaga keamanan mal karena Lori mencintai pria dengan seragam. Ketika Bobby dan keluarganya pindah bersama sepupu mereka di kota besar, lelucon berulang itu berakhir karena dia mulai bekerja di bodega di lantai bawah. Meski umumnya dungu, Bobby bisa menunjukkan tanda-tanda kepintaran. Dia terbukti memiliki kecerdasan bisnis yang baik untuk usianya, seperti yang terlihat "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos", di mana dia membantu kakeknya menjalankan bodega, dan membantunya mengatur toko dengan metode untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak penjualan. Dia juga terbukti sangat bijaksana, dan ketika dia memikirkan hal-hal, dia bisa datang dengan rencana yang rumit, seperti ketika dia memikirkan cara yang bagus untuk membuat hubungan kerja dan Lori, bahkan setelah dia pindah dengan sepupunya di kota besar. Deskripsi Nick Bobby adalah pacar super keren Lori dan seorang pria dengan banyak pekerjaan. Ketika dia bukan anak pengantar piza, penjaga kolam renang, penjaga keamanan mal, atau anak laki-laki penjual bahan makanan, dia dapat ditemukan sedang mengirim pesan kepada Lori. Bobby mungkin padat, tapi dia yakin itu mulus! Penampilan Bobby tinggi seperti Lori. Dia memiliki kulit cokelat, dan rambut hitam dengan seberkas yang disisir ke atas. Dia memakai jins biru, sepatu coklat dengan beberapa garis putih, sabuk hitam dengan gesper emas, dan kaos berwarna krem di bawah kemeja hijau yang tidak terkancing. Desain aslinya benar-benar berbeda dari desain saat ini. Dalam yang satu ini, ia memiliki pakaian yang lebih urban, termasuk topi menutupi mata dan headset-nya. Dia juga akan memiliki bintik-bintik di pipinya dan rambut yang lebih kotor. Versi Altenatif Bebe Bebe adalah mitra perempuan Bobby. Dia terus mengobrol dengan Loki (Lori). Dia tidak muncul secara fisik di episode, tapi namanya ditampilkan di telepon Loki pada sketsa awal anak laki-laki. Penampilan Episode :Jumlah episode: 60 Pendek * "12 Days of Christmas" (hanya suara) Musim 1 * "Left in the Dark" (disebutkan) * "Get the Message" (hanya suara) * "Driving Miss Hazy" (disebutkan) * "The Sweet Spot" (disebutkan) * "A Tale of Two Tables" (disebutkan) * "Project Loud House" (disebutkan) * "Undie Pressure" * "Linc or Swim" * "Changing the Baby" (disebutkan) * "Overnight Success" (disebutkan) * "Butterfly Effect" (digambarkan) * "The Green House" * "Chore and Peace" (disebutkan) * "For Bros About to Rock" * "Two Boys and a Baby" (disebutkan) * "Cover Girls" * "Save the Date" * "Attention Deficit" (disebutkan) * "April Fools Rules" (disebutkan) * "Cereal Offender" * "The Waiting Game" (luar layar) * "Raw Deal" (disebutkan) * "A Fair to Remember" * "A Tattler's Tale" (disebutkan) * "Snow Bored" (penampilan cameo) * "The Price of Admission" * "Study Muffin" (disebutkan) * "Homespun" Musim 2 * "11 Louds a Leapin'" * "Brawl in the Family" * "Suite and Sour" (disebutkan) * "Back in Black" * "Cheater by the Dozen" * "Lock 'n' Loud" * "The Whole Picture" (disebutkan) * "No Such Luck" (penampilan cameo) * "Party Down" * "Shell Shock" * "Pulp Friction" (disebutkan) * "Pets Peeved" (disebutkan) * "Potty Mouth" (disebutkan) * "L is for Love" (disebutkan) * "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos" * "Room with a Feud" (penampilan cameo) * "Job Insecurity" (disebutkan) * "Garage Banned" * "Change of Heart" (disebutkan) * "Snow Way Out" (disebutkan) Musim 3 * "Insta-gran" (disebutkan) * "Selfie Improvement" * "City Slickers" * "Fool Me Twice" (penampilan cameo) * "Missed Connection" * "Shop Girl" (cameo di ponsel Lori) * "Gown and Out" (kilas balik) * "Ruthless People" (disebutkan) * "The Spies Who Loved Me" (penampilan cameo) * "Jeers for Fears" * "The Loudest Thanksgiving" Trivia * Menurut episode "Butterfly Effect", Lincoln tampaknya berpikir bahwa Lori diam-diam takut bahwa Bobby mungkin akan meninggalkannya untuk saudara perempuan mereka, Leni. * Meskipun penampilan pertama di layar Bobby berada di episode "Undie Pressure", ia dapat didengar melalui ponsel Lori sebagai pesan suara di episode "Get the Message". * Dalam episode "The Green House", dia sedang berlibur di . * Nama pertama Bobby, Roberto, dinamai sesuai nama tengah aktor suaranya. * Kekuatan adikuasa Bobby yang ideal adalah telepati, jadi dia selalu tahu apa yang dipikirkan Lori. * "A Tale of Two Tables" mengungkapkan bahwa ayahnya menjalani operasi hernia. * Kedua Santiago memiliki nama depan yang diawali dengan R dan nama tengah yang dimulai dengan huruf A. * Dalam episode "Study Muffin", Lori mengungkapkan nama lengkap Bobby. * Dalam episode "Snow Bored", itu menunjukkan dia memiliki poster dengan unicorn di kamarnya. * Sejauh ini, lima karakter selain Lori telah memanggilnya "Boo-Boo Bear". Mereka adalah Lincoln dan Ronnie Anne ("Save the Date"), Manajer ("Cereal Offender"), Lisa ("Snow Bored"), dan Lola ("Garage Banned"). * Nama timangan Lori untuk Bobby adalah "Bobby Boo Boo Bear", yang menyerupai nama Boo Boo dari kartun Hanna-Barbera . * Ini terungkap dalam episode "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos" bahwa ia memiliki keluarga besar, mirip dengan bagaimana pacarnya memiliki keluarga besar. * Ini terungkap dalam episode "Selfie Improvement" bahwa dia memiliki gigi bungsu, dan dia pergi ke dokter gigi untuk mencopotnya. * Itu terungkap dalam episode "Missed Connection" bahwa ia memiliki klaustrofobia. * Ketika bekerja di bodega, Bobby kadang-kadang secara tidak sengaja membuat dirinya terperangkap dalam kotak pembeku, sangat membuatnya cemas. * Fakta alih suara: ** Nama lengkap Polandia-nya adalah Robert Aleksander Ludwig Maliniak. ** Pengalih suara Polandia-nya juga mengisi suara DJ dan Hunter Spector. ** Bobby diisi suaranya oleh Carlos PenaVega, yang mengambil bagian dari grup musik pria Big Time Rush dan serial TV senama. *** Pengalih suara Amerika Latin-nya Victor Ugarte mengisi suara Logan dalam seri yang sama. **** Dia juga mengisi suara Beck Oliver (Avan Jogia) di . **** Dia saat ini mengisi suara Double G (Kel Mitchell) di . ***** Putranya, Emiliano Ugarte, mengisi suara Flat Tire. ** Pengalih suara Rusia Bobby, Radik Mukhametzyanov, juga mengisi suara Lynn Sr. *** Sama halnya dengan alih suara bahasa Ibrani, Korea, Spanyol, dan Melayu. ** Pengalih suara Perancis Bobby, François Creton, juga mengisi suara Harold dan Mick Swagger. ** Pengalih suara Filipina Bobby, Gerald Nacua, juga mengisi suara Harold. ** Pengalih suara Yunani Bobby, Χρήστος Θάνος, juga mengisi suara Hunter Spector dan Lynn Sr. Referensi en:Bobby Santiago es:Bobby Santiago fr:Bobby he:בובי סנטיאגו ja:ボビー/サンティアゴ ms:Bobby Santiago pl:Robert Maliniak pt-br:Bobby Santiago ru:Бобби Сантьяго tl:Bobby Santiago Kategori:Karakter Kategori:Laki-laki Kategori:Karakter Pendukung Kategori:Remaja Kategori:Manusia Kategori:Murid sekolah tinggi Kategori:Berambut hitam Kategori:Karakter dengan Banyak Penampilan Kategori:Keluarga Santiago Kategori:Keluarga Casagrande